


VOLTRON Activity [Voltron]

by UkesBeTriumphant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran (Voltron) Being Coran, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Minor Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkesBeTriumphant/pseuds/UkesBeTriumphant
Summary: Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. Co-founder and founders of the VOLTRON activity service. They specialize in small cases, children or animal ghost roaming a house someone might have just bought. But when a "special" jobs come up they need to team up with the church down the road.Shiro, Allura, and Keith are priests and priestess working at a small church, Keith works part time aside from school, while Shiro is a mechanical engineer who works on his own prosthetics for his arm, Allura, however, is the daughter and high priestess of the sacred church. She is the one who had agreed to help the VOLTRON activity service for their "special job".





	1. Chapter 1

"Lance, why did you agree to do this if this is what happens?" Hunk said putting Lance's third band-aid on his right hand. Lance grinned and looked at Hunks work.

"Because! Without me, you guys wouldn't get any jobs, you need a wonderful person, like me, with people skills, to attract all of the crowd"

"But Lance, we're in the middle of nowhere, in a house, for the weekend, without a proper signal, and the closest place we can get signal from is the church an hour away" Pidge countered, coming in heaving a large stack of papers inside folders.

"And you didn't have to join us, Lance, the clients said it might not even be a ghost, all they feel is coldness, which could be a broken AC or even just the fact THAT IT'S FUCKING WINTER!!!!!" Pidge shouted at the end, pointing out to a window where it had to have already snowed 3 inches.

"Pidge don't worry, the family said we can use their beds and have some food if needed," Hunk said sitting up from his place on a short round stool. Hunk grabbed his gloves and put them on, it did indeed get colder, severely, whenever someone did happen to get a bit steamed.

"Pidge, your fueling the present being," Lance said wrapping his blanket around him, he cuddled closer into the leather couch. Pidge swerved to Lances direction and stared at him. She lifted her finger and pointed at Lance.

"You're lucky what happened 4 years ago happened, or else I wouldn't have a second thought of bringing you along," Pidge steamed-out in frustration walking closer to Lance. Lances smile didn't falter, he only opened his blanket and invited Pidge to sit with him. Pidge scoffed and hurried into lances embrace, they quickly wrapped the blanket around the two of them and rested their head on Lance's shoulder.

~

Lance awoke abruptly to a book falling on his face. He grunted and sprung up launching poor Pidge off the couch.

"What the hell Lance!" Pidge yelled at him. Lance only rubbed his nose and looked at the book that laid on the floor beside him, in between a coffee table and the couch.

Hunk woke up with a snort and groggily looked up to listen to the commotion.

"A book fell on me" Lance finally said letting go of his nose. He sniffed a bit then held his nose again in pain. Pidge got up off the floor and went over to the book.

'The book self is over there though?' Pidge thought. Picking up the book and looking in the general direction of the bookcase, which happened to be across the room by the kitchen entrance. Pidge slowly went over to the self with the book in their hands and put it back gently. They then backed away, only turning away when they were a good distance from the bookshelf. Pidge felt a sharp pain in their head once they turned around. Pidge grabbed their head and whined from the pain, kneeling down.

"Woah, Pidge!" Hunk shouted, throwing off his blanket and getting up to help Pidge. Hunk went over and noticed a little blood in Pidge's hair, not enough to be worried, but there was still blood.

"Hey, Pidge you okay? You got hit pretty hard" Hunk gently said to Pidge. They still steamed in anger and frustration while holding their curly brown hair tightly.

Lance busted out in laughter still holding his nose, "Now you know how it feels! Hah!" He dabbed his finger to his nose and checked for blood. Damn, it was still bleeding.

"Lance! This isn't funny!" Hunk scolded his best friend, he looked back at Pidge helping them up, but in the end, just simply carrying them back to the couch, "In the morning Lance, I need you to go call the local church" Hunk asked Lance who was grabbing some tissues to stuff his nose to stop the flow of blood.

"Uh huh, yep, I'll do it in the morning," Lance said waving his hand in Pidge and Hunks direction, he turned over in his blankets and went back to 'sleep'.

~

Lance could not believe he took a shitty bus, to a shitty town, full of shitty people, (who, he might add, he was just asking directions from), just to find this shitty run-down church. Lance shoved his gloved hands into his pants pockets. Lance trudged into the church with a sour face, a red nose and red tips on his ears. His breath was hot as he entered the slightly cold church. Lance walked to the altar and looked around, even for a Tuesday morning, it was pretty deserted.

"Yo! Anybody in?" Lance yelled, hearing an echo surround him in the room. It was indeed 'very creepy' like Pidge had said.

"Oh! A visitor!" Someone shouted from the second open level, a young woman close to 25 quickly made her way down the flight of old wooden stairs.

"Oh, I'm so glad to finally have a visitor! It gets so lonely during the weekdays!" She said happily clapping her hands together.

"Uh yeah," Lance reddened a little, the woman had long silver hair that flowed softly off her shoulders and had on a very ceremonial looking outfit, she had a small gold cross on her forehead to give her a cutesy look.

"I am Allura, daughter of the Father of this church, sadly Father Alfor pasted away a few years ago"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for your loss!" Lance tried speaking holding his hands out in a hurried fashion.

"Oh don't be, I do miss him terribly, but I know he is where he wants to be," Allura said fondly, holding her hands to her chest smiling to herself.

"Yeah," Lance said making the conversation awkward, a small silence rolled through until the doors opened and in came a boy no taller then lance.

"Oh, Keith! You're here!" Allura said flustered by his presence, "Shiro told me you'd be here strictly on the weekend"

"Yeah well, school is closed for now," he said harshly, he walked up and glared at Lance then walked past to the altar. He bent down and prayed silently.

Lance watched and leaned into Allura, "So what's his deal?"

"Oh, poor Keith lost his mother due to unnatural circumstances. He believes a demon took her away, and so he comes here to pray every day in hopes that he will meet the demon and slay him in revenge of his late mother"

"That's...pretty tragic," Lance said, very baffled by the story, "So, the reason I came here was to ask if you'll help us with something at the old house down the way, bout an hour away?"

"Oh! The old Russians place, of course, my church will help in any way possible"

"Thanks! I'm lance by the way! Here's our business card" lance fumbled with the small cardboard card.

"I see, 'Voltron Activity'" Allura read out loud, "Like the old kid's show?"

"Yep" Lance tapped his feet nervously, "that's us"

"Well, Lance, I'll be sure to contact you after I get everyone here"

"Sweet! I'll be going then" Lance said happily, shaking Alluras hand. He let go and walked out the door in a quick fashion.


	2. The Card

"I don't trust him," Keith said from his spot below the altar, he kept his head bowed but his eyes open.

"Keith, it's not nice to listen in on others conversations," She said, still reading the business card.

"And it's not polite to tell others my "tragic backstory"

She dismissed his jab and flipped over the card and saw an image of something amazing!

"Keith come over here!" She called ushering him over.

Keith groaned, got up and walked over to Allura. He stood right next to her and looked at the card.

Keith stumbled with his first to words.

"N-no way" he snatched the card and went to a window for better light. His hands were shaking slowly. On the card was a small flimsy mirror, and in the mirror, wasn't Keith, but his mother.

"HOW DID THEY DO THIS!" Keith shouted, he looked to Allura, his eyes raged and his breath came out steamed.

He rushed over with the card in hand and grabbed Alluras shoulders tightly.

"How'd they do this.."

Allura was becoming a little wary of Keith, she gained control of the situation by talking calmly and giving Keith a reassuring smile.

"Keith," she said with a soothing voice, "you must calm your self, it must have been a trick of your eye? Your mother is indeed watching over you, but you must calm yourself"

Keith took deep breathes and held his tongue while Allura talked, he let go of her and stepped away once he realized how close he was.

"Sorry" Keith apologized. Allura had a peaceful smile on her face. "Once Coran a Shiro arrive we will discuss what we shall do with the request from Lance"

Allura plucked the card out of Keith's hand and put it in a small pocket in her traditional outfit. "Now, why don't you practice some of your prayers? It will alleviate your anxieties"

Keith pursed his lips tightly shut, he turned around and sat in one of the many lanes of long seats. He then bowed his head and started muttering prayers.

"Now what to do with this troublesome card?" Allura whispered. She walked up the wooden steps and walked into her private office. She took off her decorative headpiece and set it gently on her small desk. She looked into the flimsy mirror intently, and she touched it gently.

"Whoever made this has amazing talent at tricking people, using such a trick of the eye to lure people in..."

She didn't say the last part out loud but she very much thought it.

'ingenious'

~

"Sister Allura?" Called a man from outside her door. She was released from her trance and opened the door quickly.

"Pastor Coran, please, do come in" she greeted.

"Thank you," he said, he sat in a small armchair in the corner of the room. "What brings me here today, on a Tuesday morning?"

"Coran, we have been requested to help a few people down at the old Prusians home,"

"Ah! I see, finally going to give in to our advice I see?"

"Not really," Allura said with a hint of frustration, "A young gentleman asked us to help out is all, I'm just figuring it is with purification and a few cleanups"

"I see," Coran said with a dejected sigh, "Well, once Pastor Shiro arrives we will discuss more on the matter" Coran gripped the edges of the chair and lifted himself out.

"I'll be down at the altar fixing this Sundays communion"

"Alright" Allura opened the door and saw him walk out, "I'll see you down in a few then" she shut the door gently behind him and sat at her desk.

She sat quietly for a few minutes, embracing the quiet sounds of the wind and the cars down below. Allura turned in her chair and looked out the window, outside she saw a man in a thick coat walking towards the church.

Allura chuckles. "Ah, just a little early, as always"

She got up, put on her headpiece and walked out of her office, shutting the door behind her.

Walking down the steps the doors opened and then closed. She walked quicker and greeted the man in the coat.

"A little early as always, Shiro?"

"You know me Allura? If I'm 'on time' then I'm already late, right?" The man took off his coat and put it over his arms. He walked in further and notice the black ball of hair in one of the seats.

He walked up and rubbed the hair, "Keith, I thought I told ya to only come here on the weekend?"

Keith snapped quickly and shooed away the hand. He swiftly grabbed his head from the assault and looked up at Shiro.

"School was canceled"

'Oh hohoho, we're gonna play this game today?' Shiro gushed inside his head. "If that's so Keith, then why am I seeing buses outside dropping off kids?"

Keith looked away quickly and muttered something, "shit..."

"What have I told you about skipping school? At this rate, will you even be able to graduate this year?" Shiro complained to Keith.

"I will so stop nagging at me about it.." Keith blurted out.

Allura walked up to the two,

"Keith, Shiro, Coran and I need to talk, would you mind just going home for today?"

"I want in too" Keith replied, "if I'm ever going to be one of you guys, I need on-field experience"

"Keith," Shiro guilt tripped with a pleading tone, "I don't think-"

Allura interrupted Shiro before he could speak his mind, "Of course you can Keith, you have been waiting for many months"

Keith gave a one in a million smile and stood up, "finally I get some action!" Keith celebrated.

"Not so fast Keith," Coran, this time, intervened. "You may only watch from the sidelines, we don't want any accidents, just to make sure"

"Uhhg, fine.." Keith complied after a few seconds of a stare off with Coran.

"Alright, now shall we get down to business with the matter at hand?" Allura mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may come back and flesh this out more but I'm just updating it for now to feed the hungry readers!


End file.
